


Wings

by ashesandhoney



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without Plot in which Feyre plays with Rhys's wings and then he pins her to the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Rhys woke up to a trail of cold down one wing and shuddered. He flexed it and shook a little, trying to shake off the sensation but another dribble of cold ran down from just above the joint where wing joined shoulder towards his spine. He shivered again as the bit of water, it was water, slipped from his wing to his back and kept sliding down toward the mattress. He cracked one eye to see Feyre smiling at him with a little coil of water twisting between her fingers like a very tame snake. 

"That's cold," he said. 

"Hmm," was her only response and he watched as another little drop, a sphere no bigger than his thumbnail broke off her little water snake and splashed against the bit of his wing over her. He shuddered again. Cold and wet and even when he expected it, it made him shiver. She ran a finger down the path the water took along the skin and he shivered again. 

"What are you doing?" he asked. 

She lay on her back with her head cradled into the space between his shoulder and his neck and his wing was arched over them both to create a little cocoon where the world couldn't touch them. They'd fallen asleep like this and cold or not, there wasn't anywhere else he wanted to wake up. 

She smiled at him and the water kept curling around her fingers. Incredible and she could manage so much more detail than she could even just a few months before.  The snake uncurled from her fingers and stretched across the space between their faces to splash just a bit of water on his nose. 

"Playing," she said as he jerked back and a laugh escaped. 

"You can't play with something less cold?" he asked. 

The water disappeared and a little ball of flame hopped over her finger tips in response. He jerked his wing back from the heat and she complained, the fire winking out immediately as morning sunlight made them both shy back from the brightness. She tucked her body in just a little closer to his. 

"Fine, cold is better than burns," he said stretching his wings back over her.

"You're such a baby about those wings," she said. 

"Am I?" 

"Yes. Big, powerful Illyrian baby," 

He wrapped his arms a little more tightly around her and wrapped the wings back into place as well as he slid down her body enough to lick her nipple. She arched immediately and he took it in his mouth to suck harder, grazing his teeth along her skin and making her gasp. He worried at her nipple then moved to the other. Her initial surprise passed and her hands came up to trace the joints rather than the skin of his wings. He shivered but didn't let go of her breast. 

Her hand traced up the membrane to the bone and then ran back along that to his shoulder. She rubbed a little at the thickening muscle that made moving the massive wings possible and he forgot what he was doing to her breast and just let that sensation have all his attention. He felt her attention on him but didn't open his eyes as his hands tightened on her hips and he stretched those muscles under her hand. She reached his back and he nuzzled her skin. 

"You like that do you?" she said. 

He murmured something happy and relaxed but not words. 

"Tell me," she said. 

"Yes, I like it," he said. 

Her hand ran back along the upper ridge of his wing, up the long stretch to the claw that she traced softly with a finger then she ran her hands down along the first bone until she couldn't reach any farther than back up. He groaned and pressed his face tighter to her skin. This was where it crossed to truly intimate. These long lines where the membrane met the thin bones were more responsive than he had expected. He knew they were sensitive but he'd never had anyone play with his body like this. He'd never had anyone play with his wings at all and it was both better and rather more intense than he'd expected. 

Her hand had made it back up to that claw joint and was running along the next long line of bone and muscle and so thin membrane. He swore and flexed and her hand followed him, still tracing down that same sensitive skin. His hand was tight in the blanket and he hadn't realized his breathing had hitched until she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. 

"How's your attention to detail?" he asked in a voice that only sounded normal because he was trying so hard to keep it steady. He was never going to admit how much attention it was taking to keep his voice from coming out in shaky gasps. 

"Fantastic," she said. 

"Good, don't stop, I really like this," he said. 

"I could do it all day."

"I'll bet you can't." 

"Really? I think I can." 

He rolled into her and scooped her up in one movement so they were standing with her back to the wall beside the bed before she had registered that he was moving. She gasped and he laughed as he lifted her with his hands around her waist so that she was pinned with her feet dangling. She didn't hesitate, her thighs were around his waist as soon as she realized what he had done. His wings snapped in around them so even standing she was surrounded by him. 

"Don't stop," he said. 

"Stop?" she was disoriented and he kissed her as he lifted her hand from his shoulder back to the ridge of his wing. She smiled at him and stroked from where it met his shoulder up towards the claw joint. He shivered and almost lost his own focus as her other hand came up to run along the other side. She trusted him to hold her up as her fingers traced over bone and muscle and sensitive membrane. His one arm was looped all the way around her waist to keep her in place as he guided his aching cock against her body. 

"Don't stop," he said again. 

"I won't," she said. 

As he slid inside she gasped and her fingers tightened where they had been stroking along the wing ridge and he almost screamed. It was a pain/pleasure line that he hadn't known was even a possibility until her fingernails had grazed the skin on the outside surface of his wing. He bit back the sound and she started stroking his skin in time with the thrusts he made into her body. He kept her pinned, back against the wall, hands tight on her hips and his head fell to her shoulder as he took her hard. 

Her hand tightened on his wing, pulling it closer and he almost fought her on instinct before he remembered that it was just Feyre. He relaxed and let her pull it close enough to lick along the membrane where it joined to muscle and bone and he slammed into her in response. She gasped and then did it again. Long licks, warm and soft and gentle until she found a ridge of bone and her teeth grazed it. He didn't let the orgasm crest there but it took more self control than he'd known he had. He flicked the wings back out of her reach. 

"Hey!" she said but he pressed a kiss hard into her mouth before the complaint could take form. 

She kissed him back but her hands found his shoulders and the wing joint. The claw and the too sensitive lines of bone were out of her reach but she could still play her fingers along membrane and muscle and the place where the wings joined his body. He was shaking with effort and he dropped his hand down between their bodies and slid his fingers to that one spot between her thighs. 

She gasped and he started to rub hard. 

He didn't like to come first. He liked her to be sinking into her own pleasure before he let his come but he was too close and her fingers were warm now and starting to figure him out. When she managed, even through the pounding of his body against hers, to pull another sphere of water together and run cold liquid down the back of his wings, he came hard in spite of himself. He groaned and slammed forward. Slamming their bodies together and rubbing her harder at the same time with his fingers because he wanted her orgasm, needed it. 

He kept her pinned to the wall, his own body was spent and softening but he wouldn't put her down until she had screamed for him. He dropped to his knees, steadying her with his hands at her waist as she wavered at the loss of his support and he pulled one of her legs up over his shoulder so she balanced on one foot as his mouth found her. 

"Rhys," she said. 

That was close to what he wanted but it wasn't a scream. After what she had just done to him, he wanted to make her scream. He slid his fingers into her and pushed up and stroked hard. She gasped and he felt her balance waver but her thigh on his shoulder and his hand at her waist kept her steady as he sucked and nibbled and grazed his teeth over her. She gasped and shuddered and he didn't stop. 

"Rhys, please," she managed to get out around her heavy breathing and still he didn't stop. 

He didn't say it but it was a silent prayer, "Scream for me, Feyre, please." 

She struggled and her head fell back and she let out a soft cry as her leg trembled and she slipped in his grip so he was the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor. He sucked on her again, pressed his fingers into that place inside her and rubbed hard one last time and the cry came again, louder. He caught her as she fell forward and rolled them both back into the bed so she could catch her breath against the soft pile of pillows. 

"You liked that," she said in a thick voice. 

"So did you," he said. 

"Yeah," she said and she curled over into him, pressing her body against his and sighing as he wrapped himself around her, arms and wings and heart and soul. 


End file.
